1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for detecting and classifying surface defects on continuously cast products using topographical information relating to the appearance of continuously cast surfaces in which defects and/or flaws are determined and evaluated with respect to their exact position.
2. Prior Art
Numerous methods are known for detecting and eliminating surface defects on materials such as continuously cast products. For example, according to EP 0 880 023 A1, surface defects are detected automatically and are subsequently removed by a grinding machine before further processing, that is, before finish rolling in a roll mill. The grinding machine operates reversibly so that successive defects or defects which are scattered over large surface areas are determined by an inspection device arranged in front of and behind the grinding machine and can then be eliminated.
The defects are evaluated based on a comparison with stored models so that the quality of defect detection and, therefore, elimination depends upon the stored material. Accordingly, superfluous work steps cannot always be avoided.